warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tiefenblatt * Neues Leben*
'' " Manchmal will das Schicksal nur spielen......" Tiefenblatt * Neues Leben* handelt von der Kätzin Tiefenblatt und ihr Leben im Gipfelclan, nachdem sie ihren Clan mit dem Stellvertreter des Baumclans Weidenlicht betrog und Junge mit ihm zeugte und ihm diese schließlich zur Aufzucht gab. Die meisten Katzen haben der attraktiven Kätzin bereits vergeben, aber was ist mit den übrigen? Was ist wenn Tiefenblatt ihren Jungen im Kampf begegnen muss? Und was ist, wenn Weidenlicht noch etwas für sie empfindet? Kann Tiefenblatt überhaupt jemals wieder in ihr normales Leben zurückkehren? Begebt euch auf eine Reise in die Welt vierer Clans. In die Welt einer zerbrochenen Liebe. In die Welt einer Kätzin, die versucht, besonders zu sein. Hirachie Für die Hirachie siehe hier: Tiefenblatt * Neues Leben*~Hirachie Special Chapter~ Flowerstem speaks Think of the reason why we are sad, think of the time we had as kits. When your parents were fighting, in the time you were asleep. A strange fear when you fell down the rock. *Das Rascheln von aufgewirbeltem Staub weckte mich. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich hatte plötzlich so ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in der Brustgegend, ein unbekanntes Gefühl schnürte mir meine Kehle zu und dann tauchte wie aus heiterem Himmel ein Bild von dir vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Deinen Schrei hörte ich nicht, auch nicht, wie unsere Clankameraden aus ihren Bauten preschten, die dunklen Irden vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Ich wusste nur, dass ich rannte, zu dir meine Liebe, doch tief in meinem Inneren kam mir der Einfall, dass ich versagt habe. Nie werde ich diese Angst vergessen, als deine Krallen den rauen Felsen hinunterglitten, nie wieder wird mir dein lebloser Körper aus meinen Gedanken verschwinden, nie werde ich die Wucht des Aufpralls aus meinen Ohren bekommen. Und warum? Weil ich dir nicht geholfen habe, als du mich am meisten brauchtest.* WHAT happened there? What did you hear? What happened that your heart evolved hate? And then you were standing there, a lonely wolf in young years. *Wie durch ein Wunder, überstandest du den Tod, meine Erleichterung und Freude war so groß, dass es schien, als würde es für alle Lebewesen dieser Welt reichen. Trotzdem stieß mich der Geruch deines Blutes seltsamerweise ab, ich wandte mich ab, dein vorwurfsvoller Blick verbrannte mir den Nacken. Ein paar Fragen blieben mir aber ins Gewissen eingeprägt: Was war passiert? Was hast du gehört? Haben sich deine Eltern wieder gestritten, und dich die restlichen Katzen gemieden? Was war geschehen, wieso redest du nicht? Das Einzige worauf ich eine Antwort bekommen habe, war, als ich deine Mutter sah, die jaulend auf dich zurannte und deinen Vater grob gegen eine Felsmauer schleuderte. Dann war alles aus. Plötzlich bemerkte ich etwas in deinen Pupillen. Ein Flackern, wie bei einer lodernden Flamme. Dieser Blick gefiel mir nicht, er machte mir Angst. Und dann standest du auf und trabtest zu einem Felsvorsprung, von wo man direkt vor dem Vollmond stand. Dein Umriss zeichnete sich klar und schwarz vor der hellen Scheibe ab und auf einmal hatte ich ein schreckliches Gefühl. Das warst nicht mehr du, meine Freundin, das war eine Unbekannte. Ein einsamer Wolf. In jungen Jahren verlassen. * You are asking why we are singing sad songs, because we are sad. You are asking why we are singing aggressive songs, because we are angry. *Dein Charakter änderte sich. Von einem Tag auf den anderen, warst du diejenige, die die anderen auslachte und auf Schwächere heruntersah. Als deine Eltern starben hattest du gelacht, mich eines kalten Blickes bedacht. Mein Herz zersprang, als du dieser Kätzin namens Glutpfote näherkamst. Euer Lachen traf mich hart, Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen an, aber ich schwor mir stark zu sein. Doch ich vergaß eine wichtige Sache. Ich hätte dir damals helfen können. * Unfairness, because of the appearance. Was by stupid cats always against. There was evil glances and there was bad words. You may be a cat, but from a different kind. Sometimes the words come, connected with beating. Fear changes to Fury and Hate is not far away. And then you find the way, that frees your heart. *Du vergaßt mich einfach, ich fühlte mich nichts Wert, fast schon wie Mäusedreck. Manchmal träumte ich davon, wie wir uns einfach gegenüberstanden, auf unseren beiden Gesichtern sah man ein warmes Lächeln, ohne jegliche Üerheblichkeit. Je älter wir wurden, desto mehr fing ich an Hass zu dir aufzubauen. Konkurrentinnen...., ja, so konnte man uns nennen. Kein Blickkontakt verging, ohne, dass wir uns in einem Wortgefecht wiederfanden. Du warst immer die Gewinnerin, kein Wunder, du warst einfach beliebt bei allen. Und doch habe ich dich bewundert, auch als du HalbClan-Junge bekamst.* Doch jetzt stehe ich hier, auf dem Felsen, wo sich alles verändert hatte. Denn ich habe dir was zu sagen: Ich habe versagt, Tiefenblatt, verzeih mir bitte. Denn deine Seele hat sich auch verändert, und nun weiß ich. Du hast mich niemals vergessen. Prolog Sanft umwehte der feuchtwarme Wind die sich nach allen Seiten bis zum Horizont erstreckenden Felder, die im unheimlichen Schein des Sichelmondes Schatten hervorriefen und die schwarzen Hügel zu erklommen schienen. Weiße Margeriten tüpfelten die schwarze, von ausgerissenem Gras befleckte, kümmelige Erde und Büsche, deren Äste schon lange keinen fruchtbaren Schatz herzugeben hatten, zogen sich in perfekt angeordneten Reihen bis in die Weitläufigkeit nur um dann kurz vor einem dünnen grauen Streifen anzuhalten, dessen harter Boden an manchen Stellen klar aufbrach und kleine Sprossen des Lebens versuchten, sich aus dem Gefängnis zu kämpfen. So sehr die Nacht auch friedlich wirkte, es schob sich dennoch ein erdrückender, kaum wahrnehmbarer Nebel über den Boden, der sich jedoch verflüchtigte, als ein röhrendes Dröhnen ertönte und ein grelles Licht die Ankunft eines Monsters ankündigte, das sich mühsam auf dem schmalen Donnerweg zu halten schien. Der Fahrtwind stob Staub, kleine Kieselchen und verfallene Blüten in die Luft, wo sie zunächst orientierungslos herumwirbelten und dann schließlich, gemächlich nach unten kreiselten. Wie eine zerplatzte Seifenblase schob sich plötzlich eine lange, gekrümmte Klaue in das Bild und fegte die herumfliegenden Körner beiseite, wobei ein röchelndes Husten ertönte, das die Gestalt mit der gefährlichen Krallenhand vergebens zu unterdrücken versuchte. Hinter ihr bahnte sich eine zweite Schattengestalt hervor, größer und schlanker, Augen, die wie Bernsteine glimmten, schienen die Finsternis verscheuchen zu wollen. „Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn du nicht bei jedem Pfotenschritt wie ein verängstigtes Mäusehirn abrupt stehen bleiben würdest, Flügelschlag!“ Die Große ließ ein seidenweiches Knurren aus ihrer Kehle entweichen, wobei der Laut vom Winde verschluckt wurde und in Höhe langsam verklang. Die vordere Gestalt fauchte verärgert und preschte einen kurzen Weg nach vorne, als ihre Begleiterin den Kopf gegen ihren Hinterteil rammte, nur um dann mit einer blitzschnellen Wendung umzukehren und sich mit gesträubtem Fell und gebleckten Zähnen vor dem hageren Umriss der anderen zu postieren. Die Stelle wurde von einem kleinen Stückchen fahlen Mondlichts bestrahlt, die das Fell der schäumenden Kätzin preisgab, eine warme, lebhafte goldene und braune Farbe, die wie geschmolzenes Gold im Licht aufblitzte. „Ach ja? Nun denn, ich hoffe du stellst dich dann darauf ein, noch weiter in mich hineinzukrachen, denn ich habe nicht vor mich kopflos in Gefahren zu stürzen!“ Die Stimme der goldbraunen nahm einen gefährlich leisen Unterton an. „Das solltest du inzwischen schon wissen, Luftschleier.“ Die zweite Kätzin, die ihren Blick fest auf ihre sprechende Gefährtin verankert und mitten in der Rede nachdenklich den knochigen Kopf gehoben hatte, scharrte nun ruhig und gelassen mit den Voderpfoten in der Erde herum. Luftschleier seufzte schließlich auf und blickte mit glänzenden Augen zum Nachthimmel empor. „Wirfst du mir etwa vor, dich nicht richtig zu kennen?“, murmelte sie und schloss ihre Seelenspiegel nur um sie dann wieder aufzureißen und Flügelschlag von oben bis unten zu mustern. „Ich weiß, was du andeuten wolltest, so sehr du es auch zu verbergen versuchtest.“ Luftschleiers Stimme wurde kalt und Flügelschlag musste sich beherrschen nicht zurückzuweichen. Eine solche lähmende Angst ergriff sie, als sie den Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Schwester entdeckte, er war ihr so fremd, dass sie sich für einen Moment fragte, ob so ein leidenschaftliches, brennendes Funkeln wirklich eine Emotion darstellen sollte. Die Kätzin, mit der Farbe von frischen Herbstblättern, schauderte unwillkürlich und wandte sich ab. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie eine Katze eine solche Wut, wie die von Luftschleiers Augen, mit Zähnen und Krallen auslassen würde. Sie ist nicht mehr dieselbe! Stumm marschierte sie weiter, salzige Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, drohten hinabzufließen und ihre Verzweiflung zu enttarnen. Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, niemandes! Nicht meine, nicht deine, Luftschleier! Wieso dann….? Eine tiefe Leere krallte sich in ihren Bauch und der Schmerz entbrannte so unerwartet in ihr, dass sie glaubte vornüber zu kippen und sich in der Umarmung der Schatten zu verlieren. Wütend schüttelte sie diesen absurden Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, obwohl das Gefühl an ihr nagte, dass sie sich nicht so leicht vertreiben ließen, doch sie hatte keine Lust und nicht die nötige Motivation darüber einen überflüssigen Fluch zu verlieren. Während sie dahinstapfte, die Augen auf die Pfoten gerichtet, Trauer, die ihr Herz verkrampfte und schleifendem Schweif, wurde ihr eines Momentes bewusst, dass sie keine trappelnden Bewegungen hinter sich ausmachen konnte. „Luftschleier!“ Wild suchte Flügelschlag ihre schwarze Umgebung ab und ließ hastig die kühlen Gerüche in ihr Maul fließen. SternenClan, sag mir nicht, dass ich sie so sehr gereizt habe! Was mache ich ohne sie? Entsetzt führten sie ihre Läufe über die harte Oberfläche des Donnerweges, kaum auf Gefahren von beiden Seiten achtend. Blindlings stürmte Flügelschlag auf die gegenüberliegende Feldseite und ein erfreutes Jaulen entwich ihr kurz, als sie ihre Schwester mitten neben einem mickrigen Dornenbusch erblickte, die mit aufgestelltem Schwanz und mit gespitzten Ohren halb unter den knorrigen, dünnen Zweigen geduckt stand. „Wir sind da.“ Obwohl die Worte nur flüsternd zu Flügelschlag herüberwehten, trafen sie sie wie ein Krallenhieb und sie musste sich zwingen, den Blick von ihrer nebelgrauen Schwester, mit den weißen Sprenkeln und den weißen Beinen loszureißen und stattdessen in die Ferne zu richten, wo der verschwommene Mond genau über riesige, monströse Gipfel seinen Platz hatte. Einige Wolkenfetzen verzogen sich und beide Kätzinnen zuckten im Gleichklang zusammen, als die Spitze eines Berges aufleuchtete, dessen Form die Gestalt eines Adlerkopfes hatte, der mit weit aufgerissenem Schnabel hochschnellte, je ein kleinerer Berg flankierte dieses Naturwunder und bildete so den Flügel des Raubtieres. Der vertraute Anblick ließ Flügelschlags Puls unkontrollierbar erhöhen, das Blut dröhnte ihr in den Ohren, schmerzhaft und angenehm zugleich. W-Wir sind da! Ich sollte glücklich sein, doch ich bin es nicht. Die Wahrheit lag schwer in der Luft und keine Katze wagte, die Pfoten zu bewegen. „Es geht einfach nicht!“ Flügelschlag erstarrte, sowie die Worte ihr Maul verließen. Aufgekratzt und durcheinander riss sie ihren Kopf zurück und bemerkte verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Luftschleier herumschwang und ihre Bernsteinaugen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen formten. Was starrt sie mich so an? Ist es wirklich so falsch, schwach zu sein, seine Grenzen zu erkennen? Es konnte nicht falsch sein…nein, es DURFTE nicht falsch sein. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, Fliedernachts unheilvolle Worte bohrten sich in jede einzelne Zelle ihres Körpers, hinterließen Grabspuren, der Gestank von Tod umwehte ihre Nase, machte sie schwindelig und betäubt. Zitternd krallte sie sich in den Boden, ihre Beine wackelten verdächtig. Flügelschlag wusste, dass sie sich wie eine Irre aufführte, doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht mutig zu sein. Wie denn! Das einzige was ich, nein, was ich UND Luftschleier zu tun haben ist eine Nachricht zu überbringen! Eine Nachricht gespickt mit dem Geruch von Angst und Verderben… 'Schicksal.' Die Stimme klang hell. Flügelschlags Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, nur um dann noch heftiger gegen ihre Brust zu schmettern, es sang ein Lied, ein Lied von zerstörter Hoffnung, brennenden Gefährten, verlöschenden Gewässern und endlosen Tiefen, in denen man einmal gefallen in die schlimmste Flamme der Geschichte sein gesamtes Dasein absitzt. Die Stimme wurde lauter, formte eine Melodie, melancholische Klänge schnitten in ihre Blutbahnen, Flügelschlag war gefangen. ''Vor ihr erhob sich sein Antlitz '' dunkel und rot'' '' das süße Grinsen einmal erloschen'' '' für des anderen Liebe erloschen'' '' Oh, Bestie der Unterwelt'' '' bist gar Tod oder doch nur Wahn?'' '' Nimm meine Hand und sieh mich an '' Blutbefleckt steh ich hier und verfluche deine Gier '' Sehe mich um'' sehe sie nun '' obwohl mein Herz voll Schmerz zerrissen'' '' packe ich die Scherbe und jaule auf'' '' Doch dein Atem an meiner Kehle;'' '' sei ganz brav, hab keine Angst! Sinke zurück, schließe meine Augen, denn wer will sich widersetzen, der Gier?'' Flügelschlag brach zusammen. Es war zu spät. Das Spiel hatte begonnen. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Cup Chan